


Trick is Treat

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Kudos: 8





	Trick is Treat

外面的天色渐渐暗了，花园中的南瓜灯早已在你低诵的咒语中一盏盏亮起橙光或莹绿的光。  
此时你刚喝完一碗浓甜汤，漱过口后，半倚在宽大的软质躺椅上涂口红。  
身为巫婆，当然要用那种滴血似的吃小孩色啊!你抿抿唇，静静跳跃的烛火下，镜中的你嘴唇猩红，黑长袍几乎罩住了全身。  
“还不错。”你满意地想。

伴随着群鸦的怪叫，你听见有人穿过花园，堵堵叩响那扇沉重的雕花木门。  
你从躺椅上起身，任长长的女巫袍子拖到地上，布料和身体摩擦间蹭起微痒，你赤足缓步向门口走去。  
门再一次被敲响，这一次还是三下，但频率快了些。你从容地施咒开门，夜风吹进来，裹了紫丁香的气息，门口立着的正是那个熟悉的身影。  
明明是恶魔，却完完全全像少年的样子，精致柔和带了点邪气的五官，开领黑外衣上的星钉在闪烁的南瓜灯下映出暗金的光，介于棕色和酒红色之间的内衬衣领处一颗心形红宝石流光溢彩，乌黑长发垂在胸前，头顶两只曲折的黑色利角，他身后是一条尖端为心形的细尾。  
你抱臂，长袖滑下，露出一截手腕，在夜幕下更显白皙。你仰头看他，明知故问：“不知恶魔先生有何贵干啊？”  
他的眼神从你的手腕扫过你未被遮住的脖颈，再到你的红唇，目光也随着天色一点点暗下来，声音发沉：“不给糖…就捣蛋。”  
“哦？”你上前一步，勾住他襟前的红宝石在手中把玩。稍俯身，让略显宽大的袍子歪向一边，你凝视他深红眼瞳惑人的爱心形状：“如果我偏不给呢？”  
他呼吸一滞，扣住你的手腕将你带向他怀中，压下唇来。他的犬齿在你的唇上厮磨，  
舌尖挑衅似的勾出你唇的轮廓，轻而易举的破开你的齿关，灵巧的舌滑入你的口腔，微糙的舌苔划过上颚，让你禁不住微微一抖。他细细舐过你口内的软肉，与你唇舌纠缠，你的呼吸间盈满了丁香花的馥郁。  
他的手箍在你的腰上，隔着薄薄的一层袍子，他掌心的热度烫得你发软——天晓得，你的长袍下其实空空荡荡，什么也没穿。  
他松开你的时候，你已双颊酡红，带了点气喘。Sei的唇角沾了你的口红，深深浅浅的在唇边晕开，是他比平时多了一份慵懒，两分媚色。  
他抬手，带了薄茧的拇指指腹从你的耳垂轻轻蹭过，微酥得你瑟缩。他开口时，嗓音稍哑：“早就说过了啊，捣蛋嘛…”  
他顿了顿，你猛地发现，某魔冰凉的细尾已从拖地的袍子下摆钻了进去，缠在你的一只脚踝上。“你!”你抬脚想去踹他，他已将食指点上你的下唇：“这里倒是甜的，将功补过了。”  
趁你没有防备，他俯身捞住你的腿窝一把抱起你，这只名为Sei的恶魔从关门到瞬移至那张躺椅上，只用了不到一秒。  
你的双膝分开跪坐于他腰的两侧，手臂搂着他的脖颈，他离你的耳朵好近，低语时湿热的气流扫进你的耳廓，传进你的体内四处流窜：“不过…不穿拖鞋，赤脚走路…”他叼住你的耳垂，不轻不重地一咬，疼痛里掺了痒，又逼出你一声喘息，含含糊糊道：“罪加一等。”  
他的尾已攀到你的膝窝，钝圆的尾尖在你的大腿内侧打着圈，逡巡向上，将你的理智一点点颤抖着磨走。  
一只手沿着袖口游到你的背部，扣住一片蝴蝶骨，他流连在你锁骨处的吮啜一重，犬齿磕痛了你。  
“嘶...”你抽气，扭着想躲，Sei却在手上加了力，愈把你按向他，湿软的舌尖撩过你锁骨处的凹槽，眼底一片暗红，出声时嗓音是暗示意味明显的沙哑:“您是专程等我来吃糖的么？”  
你不回答，手指插进他热腾腾的黑发，挑了他耳根后的软肉覆唇琢磨，满意的听见他闷哼一声，揽住你的腰似乎想要翻身。  
你反常的没有反抗，而是放软了身子压在他身上，不出所料地看见他眼里闪过的微恼和惊讶，连带着红瞳里也湿漉漉地蒙了层水汽:“你想干什...嗯！”  
你吻上Sei的喉结，手上动作不停，贴着他的胸膛将他最后一件上衣剥去，让他咬牙切齿，却一个字也说不出来。  
“就没有人告诉过你，女巫的口红，是不能随便尝的吗？”你的声音像卷了毛边的牛皮纸，诱得他带了羞恼的眼里暗色更深。  
掌下的皮肤细腻而富有弹性，同时也烫得你心惊。他仰在躺椅上使不上劲，只能微眯着眼看你，却控制不了他越来越重的呼吸。  
Sei的喉结在你唇下上下滚动，你顺而向下，停在他精致的锁骨，如法炮制。  
手指轻划他的胸膛，指尖摁上那一点，他的喉头溢出一声重喘，偏过头去不再看你，而在你裙下，分明有什么坚硬炙热的东西抵上你的腿根。  
你以唇代指，舌尖在周遭画着圈，牙齿轻啃凸起处，他闭了眼，紧抿着已变得嫣红的唇，但你知道，他的胸前和身下，分明又硬了几分。  
你抚过Sei紧致结实的腹肌，绕过脐，沿着窄胯间的人鱼线，隔着阻碍覆上了他的肿痛:硬，烫，似乎还在微微跳动，仿佛无声嚣叫的困兽。  
你轻轻施力，他便难耐的想挺胯，奈何浑身无力，带了乞求的神色，睁了桃心状的瞳孔看你，哑声道:“给我吧...”  
其实，较之于Sei，你也好不到哪去，他撩拨点火，带了丁香和麝香混合的气息快将你泡软，一寸寸的抚触，肌肤摩擦间早已勾起你身体内有难耐的悸动。  
身为巫女，你深知情绪波动对魔力的影响，屋外的南瓜灯明明暗暗，你努力让自己稳住心神，默念咒语，除去Sei身上最后的遮蔽。  
他的昂扬弹出，模样是与他那张温文面孔毫不相干的狞厉。  
“这个尺寸...”你咽了咽口水，却忽略不了身下渐渐沁出的隐秘湿意。  
扶着他慢慢沉腰，纵使有液体润滑，你还是被撑得有些难以移动。  
明明甫一接触，你几乎立刻就吸附住了他，你听见他的抽气声，这无疑加重了你体内的空虚感。  
继续将Sei吞进体内，你就感觉有些应付不过来了。长袍下的景色你看不见，但他所到之处的饱胀感和未到之处的虚无形成鲜明对比，让你忍不住仰头微阖上眼去感受。  
那种形状，那种坚挺，那种热度。  
层层破开的褶皱和他轮廓上的凹凸在液体的滋润下艰难摩擦，从尾椎骨爬上的酥麻将升未升——不行，太胀了。  
内壁被撑开，你大腿内侧的肌肉却益发紧绷，殊不知正目不转睛看着你的Sei被夹得有多难熬。  
你的湿软与紧致叫他头皮发麻，硬的发痛，他的尾就虚绕在你腿间，手臂垂在一边，你因似锥似刮的快感弓起腰，伏在他胸前喘气，热气一阵阵轻冲过他的皮肤，于他而言却更甚于崩石滚落，此刻无论你是前进还是后退，都能轻而易举地将他逼疯。  
本能使Sei想要挺腰，可迫于巫药的压制，他只能无力地仰卧，任你在他身上作乱。  
但他也在等待——堂堂恶魔怎么会甘心任人欺之压之？他不过是深晓那巫药与你性命相连，怕强行突破，引得你反噬罢了。  
屋外的南瓜灯不安闪烁，Sei能明显感觉到你的控制在意乱情迷中减弱了许多。  
他咬破嘴唇默念古咒，桃心似的赤瞳张张缩缩，鲜血晕开在他唇角，溶了你的口红印，那个来自地狱却与人类巫女签订契约的少年，终于突破桎梏。  
重归主导，他猛的将自己往你体内一送，浸出的细微水声和肉体相撞的声音犹如玉石相击，压抑过久的爆破动力在你们交连处震颤，你在毫无防备的情况下将他完全没入，脱口而出的只有妩媚到陌生的呻吟。  
充盈感和电击感蹿升，这载沉载浮的一切来得太快。  
巨大的冲击中你感受到他翻身的重量，位置互换，你好像一条被深钉在躺椅上的鱼。Sei不过手指微动，你便与他裸裎相对。  
“不乖的孩子，可是没有糖吃的呀...”他的鼻间抵在你颈侧，含住你的耳垂吮吸，一只手覆上你的丰盈，指尖夹住那早已颤巍巍的立起，在你耳边低语:“您今天，似乎不大乖呢...”他的指尖点在你的乳首，虛虚浮浮的一揉，你的喘息愈发急促。  
这种感觉太令人难以忍受了，身下是Sei一次重过一次的撞击，腰身被他钳住，上身的抚触却比羽毛更轻，他的指腹勾勒出你丰满的轮廓，唇滑至你的乳侧，在尖端周围若即若离地琢磨，其力道之微与你们交合处的凶狠形成鲜明对比。  
你被逼红了眼角，两腿缠上他的腰，挣扎着反弓起身体去迎合他的挑逗。  
Sei却偏偏不顺你的意，他一侧头，鼻间状似不经意的蹭过最高处，转而扣住你想要摁住他头的手，去啃咬你的锁骨:“想要，就说出来...”  
他的尾间又开始在你的臀缝处转圈了，他声音低低，仿佛引诱:“坦诚的乖孩子，才会有糖吃...”  
你闭上眼感受他在你心口厮磨的掌心，有些不甘心地咬住嘴唇，极力将细碎的呻吟咽在喉头。  
Sei便渐缓了动作，送入一下比一下浅，低下头来轻吻你的眼皮，声音带了一丝揶揄:“嗯...这么害羞吗？”他的嘴唇温软，被你眼睑的光芒指引着从眼尾到太阳穴，吐出下了蛊的话语:“那么，叫我的名字，也是可以的。”他停住，在你的入口处周旋，尾尖从后溜到前，拨开湿润，去纠缠那粒早已充血的小核。  
“唔...”你轻哼，回扣住他的手指，感觉自己仿佛一棵在浅土中挣扎的热带果树:“恶魔...”Sei抵住你的腿根，那种热度让你无助的收缩，却只能无可奈何的感到更加空落。“恶魔...”他仍不动，额角却有汗珠滑下，他似哄似诱道:“叫我的名字。”你咬住嘴唇，又放开，还是妥协了:“Sei...”  
几乎是一瞬间，他便带了全力撞进来。  
乱了，全乱了。  
“嗯啊！Sei...嗯！Sei，慢、哈啊！慢点！”他不回答，只是凑过来堵住你的唇，身下的攻势却愈发迅猛。你看见他长睫颤颤，桃心状的瞳孔里流转着暗光，是被情欲染过的绮艳。  
温热的密道被坚韧填塞，进出间带给你能燃起生命火光的快意。  
Sei赤红着眼将你压在身下，素来苍白的面孔浮出不正常的晕红，失控般的扶着你的臀，将你按向他。  
那种深度，那种力度，将你像面团一样抻开，又揉搓着软成一摊水，十指插入他浓黑的发里，只剩了探触他角根的能力。  
他去吻你的下颚，交颈摩挲间喘着哑声低念你的名字，深情得让你在刹那间分不清前世今生。不由自主的在他一次次的垦拓中呻吟出来，他将你破开，穿透，又融化，交连处来来回回已泛了白沫，而你与他身体相贴，酸软着，却仍收绞着他。  
你的视线跃过他带了你齿印的肩头，迷蒙中看见古旧案几上发着微光的水晶球映出你们交缠的身影。你们胶得太紧，让你不知道你听见的心脏搏跳的声音到底是他的，还是你的，亦或是压抑了多年的情感终于在今日震出欲望的巨响。  
Sei扣住你光裸的背脊，研进一个刁钻又致命的角度，仅仅一撞，就让你在瞬间涌生出地裂天坼之感，连求饶的声音都变了调。他显然也发现了这一点，愈发兴奋地朝那一点磨去，他啃噬着你颤抖的胸乳，喘得厉害地安抚着你。  
你只觉得自己的肌理的纤维都乱了，控制不住地痉挛，情潮形成巨大的，通往地狱的漩涡，你像是在从高空中急速坠落，又像是意念终于有所凭借，能够从泥潭中抽身攀至崖顶。  
而你的凭借，在凝望你的赤瞳中，有奔驰的野性，征服的渴望，还有不曾停歇的情愫。你环住他的脖颈，你随他沉，随他浮，仿佛起伏于夏季热腾腾的咸湿海风中喧嚣的雨林，遥远的深空繁星熠熠，光芒汇聚成一处又投入大海，幻作一尾尾游鱼，搅着鳍，交错缠绵，让你在恍然中得以沸腾...  
Sei在过去一向都极克制，是以，你从不知道知道恶魔的体力有多好，就像也没有人知道那夜你抖着身子向他求饶了多少次一样:他吻干你的泪，带了点歉疚似的温柔哄你，像是在征求你的意见:“乖，再来一次好不好？”身下却愈发大力伐挞，让你抽噎着晕过去。  
等到他终于停下动作，将疲惫不堪，沉沉睡去的你揽入怀中时，榻上的软毯几乎全湿了，屋外的南瓜灯也爆开了一大半，俱是狼藉。  
他大获全胜，你溃不成军。  
某恶魔看着你身上深浅不一的红痕，很有些自责。他盯着你倦极的睡颜，掌心将魔药轻轻在你的后腰匀开，满掌温软，他的呼吸又滞重了几分。  
你在睡梦中皱眉轻哼，他忙压下心中的绮念，老老实实替你将药上完——不然若是明天醒来你发现自己连榻都下不了，肯定又要大发一通脾气了。  
他叹了口气，像曾经无数次那样在你睡着后，于你的眉心偷偷留下一个丁香味的吻。唉，明明他的自制力并不差，可每次只要你稍稍有一点主动，他就会克制得很辛苦，更何况今天、今天——Sei想着那条被他散成粉末的黑色长袍，又忍不住脸红了。  
少年容色如玉，温润中清极艳极，他抿抿唇，还是忍不住满心温柔与欢喜地微笑起来:没办法，谁叫你就是他的糖呢？

完.


End file.
